The Amazing Race 2
This is the wiki page for the second season of The Amazing Race Tumblr, otherwise known as The Amazing Race Tumblr 2: Redemption. The season premiered on December 21, 2013. On January 24, 2014 Jakeycakeyx was crowned the winner of the competition. Masen was invited back to participate in The Amazing Race 3: Rookies & Veterans, but declined the offer. Heather and Gabriel were also invited to return and initally agreed but later pulled out. Production Development The season spanned nearly 50,000 miles, across 6 continents and 19 countries. All countries featured in the season were new to the series, and even possessed legs in which multiple countries were visited. Among the challenges encountered were building igloo's in the Canadian Rockies, Camel racing in Egypt, and searching for Russian nesting dolls in Red Square. The duos and Race to Redemption twists were announced December 16, 2013. The cast was released on December 20. Casting Casting took part from December 8, 2013 to December 20, 2013. The amount of applications received in comparison to the first season was nearly doubled. Casting was also taken a lot more seriously for this cycle of the show due to inactivity being a huge issue during the first season. The eighteenth cast member was Elizabeth, however due to a concussion received just prior to the game starting, she was replaced by Dan. On day 2, Danielle was pulled from the game, Kelly was her replacement. Results Season Summary The following contestants participated in the race, all ages and hometowns listed are those at the time of participation. Note these tables do not necessarily reflect all content. Placements are listed in finishing order. Teams Elimination Chart Note 1: Elizabeth quit the game nearly immediately, due to a concussion she suffered prior to the game starting. She was replaced by Dan. Note 2: Danielle was disqualified from the game due to inactivity on Day 2, she was replaced by Kelly. Note 3: Lachlan & Elmer and Heather & Gabriel both tied for 3rd place. Note 4: Upon arriving at the pit stop at the end of leg 7, teams were given their next clue and told to keep racing. Note 5: Heather and Dan both tied for 5th place. Note 6: Cole was eliminated at the mid-leg check-in point. Note 7: Richard and Jake tied for last place in leg 11. They competed in a tie breaker resulting in Richard being eliminated. Legend: *Red means the contestant was eliminated. *Blue means the contestant arrived last but not eliminated *Crimson means the contestant had been disqualified. *Tomato means the contestant had quit the competition. *Light grey backgrounds means the contestant was competing in the Race to Redemption, for a chance to re-enter the game. *An orange ⊃''' means the contestant was U-Turned.⊂ represents the contestant who received it.⋐ represents that the contestant had been U-Turned on a double U-Turn board, and was able to personally select another racer who they wished to also U-Turn. ⋑ represents the contestant that they had chose. *A purple ε represents the contestant used their Express Pass. *A pink ε represents the contestant used an Express Pass that had been given to them. *A green ƒƒ means the contestant won the Fast Forward that leg. A green ƒƒ next to a leg number represents a Fast Forward available that leg, but not used. *A brown '''+ means the contestant was effected by the Roundabout. A brown +''' next to a leg number represents a Roundabout took place that had effected everyone. *A teal '''<< '''means the contestant was Yielded. Race to Redemption Voting History Similar to the second series' of the Israeli & Australian versions, teams voted for who should receive each hindrance. The team who has the most votes must are the unfortunate pair who are delayed. *A '''pink vote represents the voter who received the hindrance. Episode Title Quotes Episode titles are taken from quotes made by the racers during that leg of the race. Nothing that could produce spoilers or reveal strategies will be used. #"I'm going to make the execuative decision to suck his dick." - David #"I have died and gone to Amazing Race heaven." - Heather #"Is it because we aren't American?" - Elmer #''"White people can't dance." - Heather #"Ah Italy, home of coliseums, pizza, and the Mario brothers" - David #"Switcheroonie" - Producer Named #"Shut the f___ up!" - Jake #"Everyone wants them gone." - Jade #"I f______ hate that bitch." - Jake #"Dark lord and the blonde girl with a weird name" - Kandace (''quoting Heather) #''"..It's true, but I'm still offended." - Heather #"I think I'm last." - Gabriel #"This leg was a bitch." - Kandace #"She needs to skedaddle!" - Heather #"6 continents, 19 countries, and more than 100,000 miles..." - Host Race Summary 'Leg 1 (United States → Canada) *Seattle, Washington, U.S.A (Gas Works Park) (Starting Line) *Gas Works Park to Whistler, British Columbia, Canada (Via Shuttle) *Winter Wonderland (Fast Forward) *Skiing at one of Whistlers world class resorts (Roadblock) *Yield *Vancouver (Vancouver International Airport) to Halifax, Nova Scotia, Canada (Halifax Stanfield International Airport) *Citadel Hill *Halifax Waterfront *Solve It or Drink It (Detour) *Peggy's Cove (Pit stop) 18 initial contestants were chosen, Elizabeth quit the game and was replaced by Dan. Animosity sparked between season 1 veteran team David and Danielle due to Danielle ignoring David's attempts to reach out to her. Many contestants mentioned friction between Ryan and Kandace, due to another online game which Ryan had hosted, in their racer logs. Danielle was removed from the game after making it clear she had no intentions of taking the game seriously and was replaced by Kelly. In the end Richard & Jake, and Dan & Cole, made a last minute flight change dropping Jade & William from 7th to last. sending them to Redemption. '''Additional Tasks: *Teams were locked inside their cars at the starting line and were forced to use the tools hidden inside to escape. The 5 quickest teams to get out received seats on the first shuttle. *After completing the roadblock, teams had to complete an igloo to in which they stayed in for the night. Morning departure times were awarded based on their igloo completion time. 'Leg 2 (Canada → Ireland)' *Halifax, Canada (Halifax Stanfield International Airport) to Dublin, Ireland (Dublin Airport) *Rathfanham Castle *Highland Games events (Roadblock) *Bank of Ireland *Rags or Riches (Detour) *The Brazen Head *Drinking and Driving challenge (Roadblock) *Giants Causeway (Pit Stop) Upon being sent to the Race to Redemption, Jade proclaims she will be back. The 8 teams still in the race head to Ireland but are faced with their first Roundabout. There are two flights leaving, each an hour apart. Their job is to rank their fellow teams, exluding themselves, first through last. The four teams that have the highest average scores would be placed on the first flight, while the other four would be placed on the second. Tension rises between Masen & Kandace and Lachlan and Elmer, who M&K refer to as "the Foreigner and Elmo". Additional Challenges: *Jade and William face off as individuals in the Race to Redemptions first duel. They compete in the Drinking and Driving challenge that all the racers faced in their second roadblock during that same leg. 'Leg 3 (Ireland → England)' *Dublin, Ireland (Dublin Airport) to London, England (London Heathrow International Airport) *Abbey Road *Beatles Cover re-creation (Fast Forward) *Double Yield *London Quiz (Roadblock) *Buckingham Palace *Museum This or Museum That (Detour) *Stonehenge (Pit Stop) Jade wins the duel, sending William home. She is rejoined by Billy & Jon who were eliminated the previous leg. Heather & Gabriel receive the second Express Pass. Lachlan and Elmer feel outcasted from the other teams, and decide to attempt the Fast Forward. After being the only two, to attempt it they win, but are also hindered by the Double Yield. They then struck back at Cole & Dan, yielding them. In the end Masen & Kandace fell from the top of the rankings to 5th, while Ryan & Katie are shockingly eliminated with a Salvage Pass in their back pocket. Additional Challenges: *At Buckingham Palace teams encountered a challenge where they had to hold the same stance as the palace guards in order to receive their next clue. *In the Duel, Jade, Jon, and Billy jacked off in the Museum This challenge, that the other teams completed in the Detour of that leg. 'Leg 4 (England → Russia → Belarus)' *London (London Heathrow International Airport) to Moscow (Moscow Domodedovo Airport) *Red Square *Find the Proper Nesting Doll (Roadblock) *Era Klub *Dance Here or Dance There (Detour) *Roundabout *Moscow (Belorussky Station) to Minsk (Minsk Passazhirsky Railway Station) *Island of Tears *Pay It Forward or Give It Back (Detour) *Victory Square (Pit Stop) Jon is eliminated after leaving his partner high and dry in the previous leg. The racers are stunned by Ryan & Katie's elimination. Elmer feels like his team is being targetted big time and doesn't understand why. Dan & Cole know they have to raise their placements or risk being eliminated, but feel confident that they can do so. Additional Challenges: *Jade, Billy, Ryan, and Katie face off in the duel challenge. They are given the same challenge that the teams faced in the Dance There half of the Detour. 'Leg 5 (Belarus → Italy → Vatican City)' *Minsk (Minsk International 2 Airport) to Rome (Leonardo Da Vinci-Fiumicio Airport) *Leaning Tower of Pisa *U-Turn *Pizza Server (Roadblock) *Roman Colosseum *Gladiator Challenge (Roadblock) *Vatican City (via car) *Roundabout *St. Peters Basilica (Pit Stop) After Katie's surprising premature departure, Lachlan & Elmer join Jade and Ryan in Redemption. Masen & Kandace are once again the victims of the hinderance, but still manage to snag first place. Winning a secret power hinted at, at the beginning of the leg. Dan & Cole fall back down to the bottom of the rankings, however it is season 1 veteran David and his partner Kelly who arrive last and are sent to the Race to Redemption. Additional Challenges: *Jade, Ryan, Lachlan and Elmer face off in the duel challenge. Lachlan and Elmer are both eliminated. 'Leg 6 (Vatican City → Egypt)' *Rome (Leonardo Da Vinci-Fiumicio Airport) to Cairo (Cairo International Airport) *Cairo Tower *Cairo Camel Market *Camel racing (Roadblock) *Double Yield *Giza (via car) *Escape or Create (Detour) *The Great Sphinx of Giza (Pit Stop) It is immediately revealed that for winning the previous leg, Masen & Kandace have the power to switch up the teams. They give everyone a new partner, except themselves. In Redemption Jade has the utmost confidence she'll be returning after winning every single duel. David voices his belief that with 4 teams and 9 legs, be thinks the game will go individual. Masen & Kandace are Yielded and Yield Dan & Richard in return. In the end Masen & Kandace win their third leg of the race while Heather & Cole arrive last. Leg 6 turns out to be the first predetermined non-elimination leg, causing Jade & David to return from redemption and re-enter the game. Additional Challenges: *Jade, Ryan, Kelly, and David all compete in the duel. Ryan and Kelly are eliminated while Jade and David return to the game as a new team. 'Leg 7 (Egypt → Malaysia)' *Cairo (Cairo International Airport) to Kuala Lumpur (Kuala Lumpur International Airport) *Petronas Towers *Cold Shower (Fast Forward) *Roundabout *Bungee jump (Roadblock) *Koalas or Insects (Detour) *Batu Caves *Monkey feeding (Roadblock) *The Crystal Mosque (Pit Stop) David and Jade re-enter the game, but their glory is cut short by a heated arguement between Jake and Masen. Dan and Jade try to defuse the situation. David's theory about the game going individual starts to spread like wild fire among the contestants. Masen & Kandace take aim to win their fourth leg of the race by winning the Fast Forward after Masen endures a cold shower of a staggering 18 minutes. The glory is cut short as they lose the Fast Forward through the Roundabout, letting Heather & Cole steal it out from underneath them. Heather & Cole go from worst to first landing on the mat before everyone else, only to be handed another clue and informed that they are still racing. 'Leg 8 (Malaysia → Indonesia)' *Kuala Lumpur (Kuala Lumpur International Airport) to Jakarta (Soekarno-Hatta International Airport) *National Monument *Speed bump *Farming (Roadblock) *Indonesia Defensive Driver Training buidling *Prambanan (Pit Stop) The 5 remaining teams continued their way racing into Indonesia's capital, Jakarta. David & Jade had unknowningly dropped to the back of the pack, but instead had the misconception that they were in second place. In the end Cole & Heather maintained their lead and once again placed first while Redemption returnee's David & Jade placed last, and were eliminated. Additional Challenges: *From the defensive driver buidling to the pit stop the teams had to take an instructor with them and pass a "driving test" before being allowed to check in. 'Leg 9 (Indonesia → China → Japan)' *Jakarta (Soekarno-Hatta International Airport) to Hong Kong (Hong Kong International Airport) *Victoria Peak *Puzzle (Roadblock) *International Commerce Center *Lantau Island *Tian Tan Buddha *Chinese Callendar (Fast Forward) *Kowloon (Check point) *Hong Kong (Hong Kong International Airport) to Japan (Haneda Airport) *Shibuya *Roundabout *Japan to Hiroshima (via bus) *Hiroshima Peace Memorial Park (Pit Stop) Before embarking on the ninth leg of the race, the 4 remaining teams were informed they were entering the third and final phase of the competition, individuals. While some racers, especially Heather, were estatic about losing their partners, Kandace was less than impressed. The top 8 competed in their first double length leg, spanning 2 different countries. Everyone found it long, especially Jake who was more boisterous about it than others. Before leaving China they hit their first check point where Gabriel arrived first for the first time in the race. While Cole, arguably the weakest competitor left, arrived last and was eliminated but thus the saddest elimination yet. In Japan 4 of the remaining 7 racers attempted the Fast Forward, ultimately it came down to Dan and Gabriel, with Gabriel winning. Although the biggest upset was when two front runners, Jake and Masen, arrived in Japan behind everyone else due to their bad flights. Ultimately it was Masen who paid the price for his mistake resulting in the most shocking elimination thus far into the race. Additional Challenges: *The racers played a game of Majority Rules while visiting the International Commerce Center. *Heading to the Kowloon check point, the racers were given a message in chinese to decifer revealing their next destination. *Before leaving to Hiroshima, the racers had to park a bus similar to the one they were about to travel in. Based on their times, they were put onto two separate buses. 'Leg 10 (Japan → Guam → French Polynesia)' *Japan (Haneda Airport) to Hagatna (Antonio B. Won Pat International Airport) *Agana Beach *Skydiving (Roadblock) *Hagatna (Antonio B. Won Pat International Airport) to Tahiti (Fa'a'ā International Airport) *Land or Sea (Detour) *Roundabout *Tahiti to Bora Bora (via water taxi) *Four Seasons Resort and Spa *Motu Tapu (Pit stop) The teams raced throughout the South Pacific trying to stay in the race. Heather thought she might have to quit the game due to personal issues, and shared with everyone how much she enjoyed everyone left in the game to which Kandace reminded her of a less than friendly statement made by Heather about her. Gabriel used his Express Pass to earn his third straight win in a row, while Dan arrived last but was not eliminated. Additional Tasks: *Teams were stripped of all their money at the beginning of the leg. In order to reach the pit stop they had to beg for money from the locals to afford a boat rental. They did this by having online users vote for them via an online poll. Whoever had the most votes earned the money they needed first, and so on from second through last. 'Leg 11 (French Polynesia → Peru)' *Tahiti (Fa'a'ā International Airport) to Lima (Jorge Chavez International Airport) *Aliaga House *Pucllana Temple *Lima to Cusco (Via Bus) *Camel sorting (Roadblock) *Cusco to Ollantaytambo (Via Marked Car) *Ollantaytambo to Aguas Caliente (Via Train) *Machu Picchu (Pit Stop) The leg starts with Dan expressing a bit of anger over staying in the race, but says he told himself if he managed to stay in the game he'd pull his act together and try his best of his former partner, Cole. Kandace is stressed about the upcoming pit stop, fearing her flight was not good enough. At the end of the leg Gabriel breaks the record for most consecuative first places in a row, while Jake and Richard reach another race milestone, for being the first ever tie for last place. It came down to a tie breaker, which eliminated Richard from the race. Additional Tasks: *Racers had to tell the diffrerence between real peruvian artifacts and the fake ones at the Aliaga House. *Before reaching the pit stop, racers had to use ziplines above the jungle to take pictures of the wildlife. 'Leg 12 (Peru' '→ Chile)' *Lima (Jorge Chavez International Airport) to Santiago (Comodoro Arturo Merino Benitez International Airport) *Plaza de Armas *Fixing shoes (Roadblock) *Yield *Farellones *Chilean National Museum of Natural History *Paint A Picture or Take The Picture (Detour) *Palacio de la Mondea (Pit Stop) As soon as the game went individual, Gabriel rose from mediocrity to top dog. Therefore he was in everyone's sights, including Heathers. Although Kandace undermined his new found high preformances to his Fast Forwards and Express Pass. With the Yield Heather turned her back on her former partner and ally, and approached her fellow racers to try to take out Gabriel. Little did she know he had fallen in the standings that very leg, with the final nail in his coffin coming as the Yield's 30 minute penalty. Dan managed to score his first win of the entire race, while Gabriel fell from his short-lived greatness and was booted from the game. Regardless of having her number one threat out of the game, Heather was still upset by her one time partners elimination. Additional Tasks: *Upon arriving at Farellones, racers had to parasail to the bottom of the hill. 'Leg 13 (Chile → Argentina)' *Santiago (Comodoro Arturo Merino Benitez International Airport) to Buenos Aires (Ministro Pistarini International Airport) *Iguazu Falls *Kayaking (Roadblock) *La Boca *Paint It or Discover It (Detour) *Los Glaciares National Park (Pit Stop) Summary coming soon! Additional Challenges: *To reach Phil at the pit stop, teams had to climb up the side of a glacier. 'Leg 14 (Argentina → Brazil → Venezuela)' Do you 'Leg 15 (Venezuela → United States)' Do you